


no one writes songs about the ones that come easy

by StrikerStiles



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, S4E7, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Spoilers, and then everything was fine and nothing hurt, the writer lives in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: "His face softened, almost imperceptibly. You would only notice if you knew where to look for it and wasn't that why she wanted to do this in the first place? She knew him. She knew him and he knew her."Or, Veronica asks Logan to marry her.





	no one writes songs about the ones that come easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carpelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpelia/gifts).

> I wasn't a big fan of the whole "I had a sex dream about my ex and I was so glad it wasn't real life, I wanted to get married immediately," thing, sorry not sorry. I tried to keep it soft while also (hopefully) keeping them in character.

“You're back!”

“Yes, hi. Are you alright?”

“I am, now. Hungry?”

“Thai?”

“You got it.”

“I'm just gonna take a shower first, okay?”

Water. She stood there by the counter for minutes with her phone clutched in her hand and then sighed. _Toughen up, Mars. You faced killers and gangsters. _

Logan startled when she barged into the bathroom and turned to look at her; water slowly dripping from his chin to his collarbones. 

“I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“I promised not to shut you out and I did and I'm sorry.”

His face softened, almost imperceptibly. You would only notice if you knew where to look for it and wasn't that why she wanted to do this in the first place? She knew him. She knew him and he knew her. 

“You are allowed to fuck up, you know?” He turned the tap off. “I didn't fall in love with you because you were perfect and you sure as hell didn't fall in love with me because I was.” He licked the drops lingering on his lip. _Cussing Logan and his cussing lips..._ “I'm pretty content with the mess we make between us.”

Veronica just stared at him for a second in astonishment, really wanting to say _who are you and what did you do to Logan Echolls_ but that would ruin the moment and it was a big moment. So she took a deep breath instead and fished the ring out of her pocket. 

“This is definitely not an heirloom, and it definitely not gonna fit you, with your freakishly buffed fingers, but you know, tradition is tradition. Wanna do the thing where we go to the city hall and announce to some exasperated clerks there that we plan to only bang each other for the foreseeable future? I can't remember the name for the life of me, something like marjoram or carriage-”

His eyes seemed suspiciously wet but she wasn't gonna make assumptions. He was soaking wet after all. And naked. Very, very naked- she was getting side tracked again.

“Are you actually- don't joke. Please don't joke, not with this.”

He sounded so fragile and Veronica hated that tone. She wasn't really that familiar with it. Heard it a bunch of times before, all bad. _When he heard Lilly was gone. When he realised he could've prevented her getting hurt. When they thought her father was dead. _ It had a starring role in most of her most miserable memories. It haunted her dreams, sometimes.

She had to lighten the mood up quickly before they collapsed into each other like wind struck sails in a sobbing heap on the floor and then had to refrain from even implying they had any emotions for 3 business weeks. That was the standard protocol. 

“How dare you sir! I drove for 6 whole minutes to go retrieve this ring from my secret stash, fighting off spiders the entire time I was there, and you dare accuse me of joking? Come on, Logan, let me make you Logan Mars, as you've been scribbling into your journals since you were 16.”

“So, you really want to? Because you don't have to, if you don't. I don't need a sacrifice from you, Veronica. I never did.”

“I know-”

“And we're gonna make this way harder than it needs to be, since it's us-”

“What happened to 'No one writes songs about the ones that come easy' huh? I thought that's how you liked it. Years and continents and ruined lives and all that.”

“Well, when you put it like this.”

“Come on, let me royally ruin your life? Exclusively? _Epically_?”

“Enticing offer. Will there also be bloodshed?”

“Does that do it for you? Kinky.”

He took another step and now they were breathing the same air. Even after all this time, while he was standing there completely naked, after sharing beds and insults and laughs and scars and trauma, after everything they've done that was supposed to be more intimate than this, it was still dizzying. A headrush.

“If you're done kinkshaming me, can I at least have my ring?” His smile was a beautiful thing, even in the horrible lighting of their bathroom. 

“If you must.”

**Author's Note:**

> You may ask "but how do they remember something Logan said almost 20 years ago, while drunk, almost word for word?" Well, love. That's all I have to say.


End file.
